<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parallélisme by CamaradeCactus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157324">Parallélisme</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus'>CamaradeCactus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Histoires en 3 phrases [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Discord: Poulécriture, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trois phrases et une obsession (la mienne).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuina/Sabo (One Piece)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Histoires en 3 phrases [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Poulécriture</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sabo ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être fasciné par la beauté et l'élégance de Kuina alors qu'elle ne faisait que lire un livre sur le canapé. Il était en face d'elle, son ordinateur sur les genoux et il ne pouvait que la fixer jusqu'à ce que ses joues deviennent rouges et qu'elle finisse par relever la tête en lui demandant :</p><p>« <b>Tu vas me regarder longtemps, t'as pas un bouquin à écrire ?</b></p><p><b> - Eh bien, si l'on en croit mon emploi du temps, j'ai encore quelques heures devant moi</b>, dit-il avant de sourire alors qu'elle soupirait en baissant les yeux sur son livre, mais cachant très mal ses oreilles cramoisies. »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Puisque Kuina avait toujours été l'élève la plus forte du dojo, on lui disait souvent que ce n'était que de la chance, que c'était parce que son père lui apprenait plus qu'il apprenait aux autres élèves ou encore que cela ne durerait pas étant donné qu'elle était une fille.</p><p>Mais cela avait duré, et elle avait même battu son père, gagnant plusieurs compétitions au fil des années et ne réalisant que trop tard à quel point il était épuisant d'avoir son entourage qui attendait constamment qu'elle soit la meilleure avant de la critiquer lorsqu'elle n'était pas au niveau de leurs attentes.</p><p>Pendant ces moments, quand la pression était trop forte, Kuina était heureuse d'avoir épousé Sabo ; et alors qu'il prenait tendrement soin d'elle même quand elle était trop épuisée pour le remercier, elle ne voulait même pas penser à un monde où ils ne se seraient jamais rencontrés.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>